First Note
by Primelchen
Summary: What if Chef couldn't find the trolls, even after Creek told her? So the other trolls only hear Branch sing, when they are back… and then? (Follows the movie plot, but with some differences. Let me tell you).
1. Chapter 1

First scene - Branch's bunker

„Branch?" The grey troll skipped around. Peppy, the king of the trolls himself, stood behind him, well… now infront of him.

„King Peppy, what is it?" Branch was nervous. What could his king want? He was about to follow Poppy. She wouldn't make it on her own and Branch was worried.

„Are you going after her?", Peppy asked, but didn't wait for a confirmation. „Watch out for her and come back safely. Both of you. I don't want to loose another Troll."

Branch didn't know, how the King had figured out what he was up to, but just nodded. „I will bring her home. And if it's the last thing I'll do.", he promised and was about to vanish. A thought stopped him. „Do you know „Can't stop the feeling"?", Branch asked and faced the king again.

„The song? Of course. Why?" Peppy lokked puzzled.

„When we return, that will be the signal to come out of here. Unless you hear this song being sang DO NOT COME OUT!", Branch emphasized the last part word for word. „I mean it. Not for anything at all. Not a call or a scream or Poppy's bell. Stay here. „Can't stop the feeling" will be the call for a safe return. Otherwise, we come just down here."

Peppy nodded. He was the king, but this was Branch's home. And with the bergens finding them, he trusted the over-careful troll's judgement.

Branch nodded back and crawled up one of the secret tunnels leading to and from his hideout. At least he started to, but turned around again. „If we are not back in two weeks and your supplies run out, relocate. If we make it later, we will find you."

Peppy didn't like that idea and judging from the grim look on the grey face in front of him, Branch didn't like it either. But then the grumpy troll gave a kinda-smile. „I will get to her… and she will come back. I make sure of that.", he promised and left. The space was tight and dark. But Branch knew every little part of his bunker like the back of his hand. It was his home after all and he built it. For a stranger, it would be a nightmare to get around. But the grey troll had never had a problem with it. And so he made it to the top and started his journey following the stupid, brave, overly-positive, annoying, strong and brash princess. And, even if he would never say it, he was feeling a little bit of hope, they would make it.

Scene two – Branch finds Poppy

Branch spotted Poppy after she just kinda jumped out of a forrest creatures mouth. The thing just looked like a giant hill, but Poppy -unknowingly- had stepped on its mouth and fell -after balancing on its tongue for a sec. Branch's blood froze, fearing that he would fail his king and the pink princess. But Poppy surprised him. She somehow managed to catapult herself out of the mouth. But she was just so… ugh… naiv! Seriously? Eating a berry, she didn't know? Rolling farther, without seeing where? Branch had troubles to keep up. Damn it! Poppy wait! But then he stopped dead in his treks. Spiders! Huge, nasty, agressive and hungry spiders! And Poppy, wrapped, unconscious and surrounded! Branch fought with his fears. Then he slapped himself. He would NOT fail another troll!

Silent and careful, he slipped down the tree he had been standing on and to a distance, where he could reach Poppy as quite as he could. Branch, wrapped his black hair around the branch above him and swung himself forward, landing silently on a big pink flower… seriously? Pink?... Form there he rolled of and landed on the grass a few meters away. He made it right on time. As one of the spiders was about to charge, he jumped in, wrapping his hair about the cocoon and pulling it out.

I just thought, Branch is soooooo prepared and he doesn't trust anyone except Poppy ans himself, he would prepare for Creek's betrayal. What would happen then?

It's just an idea I had in my mind since I read "Taken". It's also on and it's sooooo worth checking out. Next chapter will be up soon.

Love, Prim

Ps: Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene three – Creek's trouble

Bang

Bang

Bang

Creek banged Poppy's cow bell, but nothing happend. Why were they not coming?

„Well, where are they?", Chef snarled and pressed the purple troll down… with one finger.

„I don't know.", Creek gasped. He was scared. „They should be here. They wouldn't leave without Poppy! And her father would come at the sound of the cow bell. It's his daughter!" He was nearly shouting in the end. He didn't want to get eaten! He really didn't!

Chef screamed in anger and grabbed Creek, bringing him up to her face. „You said, you would lead me to your village! I have to present the king with trolls!", the female bergen screamed and shook the little creature in her hand. „They should be here! I told you, I would help you! I don't know, where they went!", Creek screamed and tried to push the big hand off him. But then, the bergen calmed and thought.

„Well, I'll just say someone stole them. This worthless scullery maid, maybe. That will work. The king will blame her, and as soon as he eats a troll, he will forget about it. And we keep a pair to breed." With that, Creek found himself being shoved into the funny bag and carried off.

Scene three (additional) – King Peppy's decision

Bang

Bang

Bang

„King Peppy, that it Princess Poppy's cow bell! She is back!" With that shout, all trolls rushed to the entrance of the bunker. Unless you hear this song being sang DO NOT COME OUT! Not for anything! Branch's words rushed through his head and he strained to hear singing.

„STOOOOOP!" He screamed at his fellow trolls and everyone stood still. „There is no singing! When they return, they will sing. We are not leaving. But one will scout. I need a volunteer." A few trolls looked worried, but finally an orange troll with bright green hair went out and looked around. Her name was Pumpkin.

BERGENS! King Peppy had been right! And… was that Creek? He was in, wait, what was that big bergen shouting? „You said, you would lead me to your village! I have to present the king with trolls!" Creek was about to get all of them captured? The young troll could barely believe that. But with Creek's answer, it was sure. He had sold them out. For what?

Pumpkin slipped back into the bunker undetected. She looked sick.

„What did you find?", Peppy asked her worried and sat her down.

„Bergens! They were looking for us. And they had help.", Pumpkin said and looked at her fellow trolls. „Creek was with them. He had Poppy's bell and the one bergen was angry, because Creek promised her to find us for her. He sold us out!"

After her angry shout, it went quite.

„Do you think, the others are still alive?"

„Will they sell us out?"

„What do we do now?"

„Hold on, people.", Peppy ordered and it went quite again. „Just because Creek sold us out, doesn't mean, Poppy and her friends won't come back. We have to wait. It's been only four days. Let's give her more time."

That somehow reassures the other trolls and they scattered, well, as much as one could in a tight bunker underground. They would never make fun of Branch and his bunker again. He had safed their life and he did a great job to make it comfortable for sooo many. Even though, he never had guests.

This is how I imagined the failure in Creek's plan and Chef's plan. Stay tune for more chapters soon.

Love, Prim


	3. Chapter 3

Scene four – In the pot

Poppy, Branch and the Snack Pack found themselfs in a lange pot. Lange enough to hold all the trolls.

Poppy looked sad. Her eyes were clouded with tears and she sat silently on the ground.

„Poppy?", DJ asked and stepped closer to her friend.

„That is all my fault. They are gonna get captured and just because of me.", Poppy wispered and the first tears rolled down her cheeks. „I let them down. I let you down. Why did I even think, I could do this?"

„Poppy…", Branch started, but he just seemed to make it worse.

„You were right, Branch. The world in not just all cupcakes and rainbows." She looked back down and felt herself filled with despair.

Branch gasped in horror. Her pink, her beautiful pink, it was fading! She was turning grey! Seeking help, the grey troll turned to her friends, but it got worse. Their colours started to fade too. Biggy's blue, Guy's sparkles, the twins… even Mr Dinkles! One by one, they turned grey and sad. Their horror hang in the air and Branch hated it! He had hated it his whole life! Being grey was not just being unhappy. It meant to be unable to feel anything positiv! And he could not let that happen! What could he do?

And he did the one thing, he could think of. The one thing he had never wanted to do again. But for Poppy he did.

He sang, trying to cheer her up, to make her believe again, to get her back to this endless, annoying and endearing positivity. He sang his heart out to her, with everything he had and could give. He sang for her and with her and felt light and happy for the first time in… forever. Even the pot looked lighter and brighter ans not so aweful. And somehow, the music mended his broken heart and he found, what Poppy always looked for in him – his happy place and it was right here, in the loud, sweet, pink princess.

Branch finally looked at Poppy and woke from his trance. She was pink again, her colours shined and mixed with his own. Hold your hair! HIS own? Branch's eyes widened and he looked down. He… he wasn't grey. HE WASN'T GREY! He was blue again. His blue. The teal he had had befor. He had… tears shot in his eyes and he grinned. It felt so nice.

„Branch.", Poppy gasped and took his hand. „You found your colours!"

The Snack Pack cheered and not even a second later, Branch found himself in a group hug. And he swore, without Poppy squeezing his chest like she did, his heart would have burst out of his chest.

Scene five – The bergens back down

The trolls felt, when the pot stopped. It was time to face the music.

„We can do this!", Branch and Poppy stated at the same time. But it wasn't chef, who opend the pot, it was their friend Bridget.

„Poppy. I have to get you out of here." The small bergen went to trip over the pot, but Poppy stopped her.

„Wait. They will hurt you, if you come without us. I have a better idea. We show them, how to be happy, without eating us."

Their plan was crazy, chaotic and completely stupid. But somehow it worked. As soon as chef opend the lit, the trolls jumped out and landed on Bridget's head, tranforming her once more to Lady Glittersparkles. And it kinda just went from there.

Scene six – Journey home

When they said goodbye the next morning, Branch still couldn't believe it. That was the only thing, he wanted to talk about. No plan, no supplies, no idea and complete chaos and they made it. How did this happen.

Unfortunately, he was the only one, who wanted to talk about that. Everyone else kept going on about his colours and his voice and how sad it was, that he never used it befor and thay they looked forward to sing with him… yadda, yadda, yadda. They wouldn't stop. How surprised everyone would be. How great the peace was and what they would sing first. That's where Branch jumped in.

„Can't stop the feeling.", he said and kept walking.

„What?!", Poppy and the Snack Pack shouted.

„That'll be our first song, because noone will come until we sing this. I told your father. It's the signal, we are fine and they are safe." Branch's statement surprised his – yes, his – friends.

He went to explain and their conversation carried them through the forrest and all the way to troll village. And Poppy being Poppy, wanted to make a production out of it. So…

Sooooo... what happens next. You all know, Poppy so likes productions. After all she is always concerned they aren't "projecting enough". Thank hair, it doesn't make Branch crazy this time. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 4 is coming up sooooon.

Love, Prim


	4. Chapter 4

Scene seven – His first note

Poppy and the Snack Pack stood in the middle of the village and grinned. Branch was hidden behind some fern right next to them. He was supposed to make a big entrance. He didn't like it. It was a relieve, that his character didn't change too much. He still didn't like attention. But Poppy wanted him to do it, so he would.

„I can't stop the feeling!", Poppy started the refrain and her friends fell in. „I've got this feeling in my body."

„Can't stop the feeling!"

„I got this feeling in my body."

„Can't stop the feeling!"

„I got this feeling in my body, ohoo."

By now, all of troll village had arrived in front of them and cheered.

„I got this feelin', Poppy sang and started to move to the music. „inside my bones.

It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on.", she continued and grinned. That was his cue.

„And if you want it.", Branch fell in, without moving from his hiding spot. „Inside your sole." And he jumped next to Poppy and was hit with astonished gasped and confused looks and cheers.

„Just open up you heart, let music take control.", Poppy joined him and started a dance with him. When their voices joined his heart exploded with joy. Walking forward with the beat, the two trolls led their friends. „I got that sunshine in my pocket

Got that good soul in my feet." The Snack Pack followed their moves and hummed with them.

„I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops.", Branch's and Poppy's voices fit perfectly together. And Poppy smiled when Branch threw in an „Oohh."

„I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally

Room on lock, the way we rock it,", grinning they lined up and jumped into a pose at the next verse:"So don't stop!"

Then the Snack Pack took over and Branch had time to look at the other trolls. They stared! Mouths open, shocked faces and disbelieving looks. He grinned and turned to Poppy. She grinned back and held her hand up for a high five. He smiled and moved to meet her hand. At the last second, before she hit his hand, he pulled back, causing Poppy to fall forward and into his arms. He grinned mischievously and graciously dipped her. Tingles ran down his back as soon as he held her in his arms.

„Nothin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance,", he started again and led her into a little dance, never letting her go for too long.

„Feel a good, good creepin' up on you ,", she joined in, grinning, and let him lead her in some funny twists. His stomach heated up with nerves and love for her.

„So just dance, dance, dance, come on.

All those things I shouldn't do.

But you dance, dance, dance

And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'.", the blue troll, the princess and their friends sang together, dancing and hopping around , while all the other trolls stared at the blue troll infront of them. But his eyes stayed on Poppy.

„I can't stop the feelin'", Branch's voice jumped up and rose over the others.

„So just dance, dance, dance", Poppy and the Snack Pack completed him, as if they always sung together.

„I can't stop the feelin'", Poppy swapped with Branch and jumped on his shoulders effectively face planting him. Branch rolled over and laughed at her antics.

„So just dance, dance, dance, come on.", the Snack Pack pulled the two trolls on their feet and linked their hands.

„Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance.

Feel a good, good, creepin' up on you.

So just dance, dance, dance, come on.

All those things I shouldn't do

But you dance, dance, dance

And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'.", the friends sang together, while Branch and Poppy led them in the dance number.

„I can't stop the feelin'", Branch sang again, keeping close to Poppy.

„So just dance, dance, dance", the Snack Pack sang along.

„I can't stop the feelin'", Branch and Poppy sang together and joined hands again.

„So just dance, dance, dance", Guy Diamond fell in.

„I can't stop the feelin'"

„So just dance, dance, dance.", this time Biggy completed Poppy and Branch.

„I can't stop the feelin'"

„So keep dancin', come on", they all joined together.

„Nothin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance", DJ sang and jumped over Biggy.

„I can't stop the feelin'", Poppy and Branch joined voices again.

„Feel the good, good, creepin' up on you", Chenille sang.

„So just dance, dance, dance, come on", Satin finished her sisters verse.

„I can't stop the feelin'", Poppy sang solo and grinned at her dance partner in blue.

„All those things I shouldn't do

But you dance, dance, dance", Branch sang and dipped her again.

„I can't stop the feelin'", the two new friends went together again.

„And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'", Cooper and Smidge coupled up.

„Got this feeling in my body", all friend sang together.

„I can't stop the feelin'", Branch soloed.

„Got this feeling in my body", Copper sang alone.

„I can't stop the feelin'", Poppy chimed in.

„Wanna see you move your body", Smidge led them further.

„I can't stop the feelin'", Poppy and Branch coupled again.

„Got this feelin' in my body", DJ went on.

„Got this feelin' in my body", Guy got further.

„Can't stop the feelin'", Chenille and Satin joined up.

„Got this feelin' in my body, come on", Poppy and Branch finished, holding hands and grinning at each other, before Poppy ran to hug her father.

Scene eight – Jaw dropping

After catching his breath, Branch felt all eyes on him and quickly let go of Poppy. His skin crawled with anxiety. Oh hair. The middle of attention. Everyone was staring at him. Him! Not Poppy. Not the Snack Pack. Not anywhere else. Him! Panic settled on him, when he looked around. All faces held mixed feelings, but he couldn't decipher them in his freaked out state. To him, they didn't look positive! Where they angry? Or hurt? Or disappointed? What?!

Branch's breathing rate increased. He felt ready to run. He saw Peppy coming towards him and made a move to leave, but a hand slipped into his and stopped him in his tracks. Poppy! She stood as close as she could without standing on his feet. Her body was touching his and her hand held him grounded. His skin pleasently tingled with her touch.

„What's wrong, Branch?", Poppy asked and waved her arm at the other trolls. „Look at them. Look at their faces."

Branch took a deep breath and looked around. The eyes of his fellow trolls were still on him. But it was what they held, that calmed Branch's nerves. Happiness. Gratification. Hope. Trust. Disbelieve. Surprise. Affection. Forgiviness. And calmness.

Everyone looked at him like this. Like he belonged. Like he finally did something right. He took a few deep breaths and looked around again. No anger. No resentment. No hurt. No sorrow. They were fine.

Tears welled up in Branch's blue eyes and he buried his face in Poppy's hair, effectively hugging her at the same time. He felt like home. And finally, after twenty years, his grandma's death didn't hurt so much, that he felt like drowning. It was still sad and he still missed her. His colours couldn't erase that, but for the first time since that day, he didn't feel broken or ripped. And he was sure, it was all the pink angel next to him.

Scene nine – the blue surprise (Poppy and Peppy)

In Branch's bunker, Peppy heard his daughter's voice. She sang. And her friends were, too. They were back!

Rushing up, the king saw his daughter singing and dancing, without a scratch. She was fine. They all were! And they all were here. Except for Creek and… Branch. Where was he? Where was the gray troll?

And then a new voice joined into the song.

The next second, Peppy got the surprise of his life. Branch hopped out of the bush he had been hiding in and sang with Poppy. It had been a long time since anyone heard the blue troll sing… hold your hair! BLUE!? How did that happen? Branch had been grey, when he left and now… he practically vibrated with his teal and azur blue.

Peppy grinned when he saw the look Branch gave his little girl. His eyes burned with happiness, trust, gratification and love. Peppy's grin widened. Love. Branch was so in love with his little girl. And judging from the caring and tender looks Poppy gave the blue troll – that would take some time getting used to – she felt the same way. Peppy watched the way Branch led Poppy into a dance. Always , always keeping physical contact.

Peppy hadn't heared Branch sing in twenty years and was surprised hkw well his and Poppy's voice sounded together, complimenting the other and fitted. It was a surprise to see the former grey troll bursting with joy and singing alongside the princess.

Judging from the expression on the other trolls faces, they were just as surprised, but happy for Branch nontheless. All faces read happiness, confusion and congratulations. And mischievous joy. It was so easy to read Branch's feelings right now. He wasn't able to keep the love out of his now sky-blue eyes, leaving it for everyone to see. Peppy liked it. His little girl would need a strong king at her side and Branch was her perfect match, never matter how different they might seem.

Poppy sang her heart out. Her voice connecting with Branch's and filling his little gabs. She loved their song and their dance, never leaving each others touch for more than a second. Little sparks jumped trough her body whenever he touched her skin. The look in his eyes was tender and sweet. His cheeks sparkled with his smile and the glittery freckles there. And his eyes… his beautiful sky-blue eyes held so much gentleness and love. How did he hide this feelings? How? This wasn't new, this was a burning love that grew over years and was hidded away.

Looking around a bit, while always coming back to Branch's eyes, and saw the grins on their faces. They could see it. They all could see their connection, now that neither Poppy nor Branch tried to hide it. He was hers and only hers and she would never let him go. She loved him too much and loved his new joy and colours and smile. And she would make sure he would always keep smiling.

But after the song, she just needed to hug her Dad. She had been worried about him and knew he had been too. But that was a mistake. Looking at Branch, while being wrapped in her father's arms, she noticed the panicked look on his face. Taking a quick turn, to watch everyone she knew why. He was the center of attention and that was something he didn't like. Quickly she skipped back to his side and took his hand, hoping to calm him down.

„What's wrong, Branch?", Poppy asked, trying to break him out of his anxious trance. „Look at them. Look at their faces."

Branch took a deep breath and looked around. Poppy followed his gaze. The other trolls smiled at the two and nodded at Branch in approval. It seemed as if they were just accepting how different he looked

Looking back at ths now blue troll, Poppy saw tears welling up in Branch's blue eyes and he buried his face in Poppy's hair, effectively hugging her at the same time. She returned the hug tightly and held her new friend as close as she could.

Wow... this is looong. Anyway, I hope, you liked it. I cut it into more scenes, because I was worried, it would be too confusing. So now, there is only one last question to answer... why?

Love, Prim


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 10 – Why?

Poppy and Branch stayed in their hug for the longest time and Branch felt his body relax and held onto Poppy for that feeling. It felt so right to hold her and feel her arms around his body. Her hand tenderly stroked his side, calming him even more.

Distantly the two trolls heard the Snack Pack starting to explain, what happend. Reluctantly the pink and blue troll parted and joined the explanation of their adventure.

Their story was met with approving murmurs and some cheers. Branch smiled and took Poppy's hand again.

„But why did Branch follow her in the first place?"

„And why did all that make him normal again?"

Poppy looked at Branch questioning. They left out his confession of his love.

„You with the bight eyes,

Gave me my courage,

And we realise,

You can't be discouraged,

In this would full of people,

Never loose sight of it all,

Shine bright, even if you light is small,", Branch started to sing again.

„Give me a smile then,

So I can't be unhappy,

I can't remember when,

I last was just laughing,

This world made me crazy,

thought I took all I can bear,

But I can call you up,

'Cause you will always be there.

You gave me my true colours,

To shine through,

Gave me my true colours,

Because I love you.", he kept singing, turning to Poppy.

„So don't be afraid, to let them show,

Your true colour, true colours, are beautiful.", Branch and Poppy finished together and gazed dreamingly into each others eyes. Their hands held onto each other and their lips met. It was a small, sensual kiss and it had a stunning effect. Both, Branch's and Poppy's, colours burst out and meld into each other, colouring the air a beautiful purple, that still lingered after the two trolls seperated.

Poppy looked at Branch and smiled. That was the reason and their future.

Thanks for reading. Blue Branch is a little surprise for anyone. That is it again from me, some more stories in progress, I will be back soon. I hope, you like it so far. Any comments, I love to read them. And a shout out to the author of "Dreams in colours". That one is great. I found it a week ago and it's brilliant.

Love, Prim


End file.
